Caged Phantom
by Shadow Claymore
Summary: What if the northern campaing had never happen. Miria x Rigardo


In this story the Northern Campaign didn't happen and happens after the Paburo Mountain hunt.**  
**

* * *

Caged Phantom

Phantom Miria's situation was no good. Her territory is in the cold lands of the North Alphonse. Since Ophelia's report on he almost awakening and with her recent investigations on the organization, they have been keeping an eye on her and sending her to rather dangerous assignments. And again she finds herself with the wrong information.

She is leading a party to hunt an awakened being in the North, the team members are Miria herself, number 19, Emma number 32, Carla and number 38 Silvia against three awakened being.

Number 19 and 32 team up to attack one of the awakened, ignoring Miria's warnings. The monster knocks out Emma and beheads Carla.

"NOOOO! DAMN!" Screams Miria.

"SILVIA! SILVIA WAKE UP, WE NEED YOU TO REACT!" Miria yells at the girl hopelessly as Silvia is paralyzed in fear. One of the awakened shoots one of his appendices at the girl, Miria grabs the girl and phantoms to near a tree.

"SILVIA! Silvia pull yourself together!" Yells Miria, shaking the girl.

"M… Miria… taicho… we… have… n-no chance…!"

Miria feels the air behind her spasm. She turns just quick enough to stop the awakened's claws with her claymore before it hits both of them. She uses her phantom to appear behind him and cuts his right arm of.

"Bitch! I'll split you in two!"

'Damn, they are too many… if there was only one I could handle it easily but with three of them…'

Silvia sees her captain trying to fight the awakens and gets up.

'I'm sorry, taicho. I won't be useless any longer '. She splints and hits a awakened's nail that was going to hit Miria.

"Silvia… you…"

"I'm sorry taicho but I still don't think we have a chance…"

"WATCH OUT!" It was useless one of the awakens hits Silvia and knocks her out.

'Why aren't they killing us…?' Miria keeps fighting as hard as she can but they are only playing with her, and eventually she got knocked to.

"Wow! That was fun!"

"Fun? That bitch cut off my arm! Bitch you're gonna pay for this now! " He walks towards Miria.

"No. We are going to have them for ourselves but first we have to go back. We already wasted one of them."

"TSK!"

They grab the claymores and go to Angara, the city were Isley's army was hiding.

They arrive at tavern in the city and drop the claymores on the floor.

Sitting on the last table on a dark corner is Isley and Rigardo that watch the scene, the taverns owner arrives with their drinks.

"They must have been hunting those yoma that have been attacking the other cities and villages. They were lucky some of your men found them, my lord Isley. We are truly a blessed city to have you and your men to protect us, those yoma don't even come near here. The drink is one the house tonight!"

Little knows the man and the towns people, that Islay chose that town to stay undercover as a human with his army, not to draw attention he hasn't allowed any yoma to stay in the city and have been feeding with his army in other towns of the North, once in a while he would slay a yoma to appear as he and his man had been protecting the town and people wouldn't wonder why they weren't being attacked.

Isley smiles politely and raises the cup. But a yelling in the other side of the room draws their attention.

"Now you'll pay for what you've done." The awakened in his human form grabs unconscious Miria by the hair.

"Wait! I'll have this one."

"What do you mean? She cut off my arm I deserve to have her!"

"That's precisely why you can't have her! You are a weakling, a disgrace for Isley's army! You are lucky to get one!"

Isley looks at Rigardo that was already standing, he walks behind both man that were on the point of turning into their awakened forms grabs their shoulders.

"Stupid fools, do you want to blow our efforts of hiding ourselves in this city as warriors!" He whispers harshly and breaks the neck of one and cradles the belly of the other with his hand in a dark corner.

"My lord, they were great fools I was about to kill them myself when you came along, please forgive my lowliness, except the woman as a gift." The last man says bending and standing his hands pointing at Miria.

Rigardo looks at Miria with his thoughtful eyes when Isley approaches him and touches his shoulder.

"Except the offering, my friend. You seem unease. You have been working too hard, I don't believe Riful will make a move just now. Take my last orders to your subordinates and then rest for the time being. There is nothing better than a woman to give you pleasure and satisfy your needs."

It's a cold dark night, as everything in North. The cold blizzard can be heard. She wakes up confused, chained in the corner of a room. 'I… I'm alive?'

"You have been sleeping for quite some time… almost two days." Says a man in the other corner of the room sitting on an easy chair. The moonlight that passes through he window hits his body below the chest, but his face is in a shadow.

He stands and walks towards her, she watches hem with wide eyes. He crouches in front of her.

"I am Rigardo, general of Isley's army…"

He takes her chin turning her face up close to his. "… and now your owner."

"Army…? Owner? You have no right or power over me!" She yells turning her face away from his gentile grip, vainly trying to hide her fear. She moves her arms and legs frenetically trying to break free from the chains. 'What! Why can't I loosen myself from these!'

"You have taken youki suppressants. Your strength won't come back in a few days, we gave you quite a lot." He gets up grabs his cloak and walks towards the door and stops without turning around. 'I have things to do now. I'll be coming back soon.' He says looking at her over his shoulder than leaves.

Her heart was beating fast. What was she supposed to do… where were her comrades, where them in the same situation as her? She was their taicho, she had to do something.

Miria looked around to se if there was something that she could use to break free from the chains, but the room had nothing she could use. There was a bed on her left side, she was chained to the floor with her back on a wall that had two big windows, the glass of the windows was whitening as they froze with the snow outside, in the opposite corner of the bed there was a small wood table with three chairs, on the table there was a candle-holder and beside it an large brown armchair close to the window, in the other corner there was the door.

Nothing there could help her, and as the time went by she eventually tired of struggling against the chains and rested her head on the wall. Night and day weren't much different in that place, in was winter and the day light didn't even show. She could only think of her friends and if they were safe.

Rigardo got to the forest where other four awakened beings awaited.

"You took some time General."

"That's not of your concern." Rigardo snapped not even looking at the low ranked. Who just leaned his head down.

"This any of Riful's forces made a move?"

"Nothing new, the usual gathering people, but no one in special."

"I see, Isley is planning something but we are not to move until he orders so, the only thing he said that we are to send some of us to the treaty's borders to make it sure they don't pass it, I'll leave the selection to you." With that said he left disappearing into the woods.

The day wasn't much different than the night but the clarity of the day was totally gone now and a snow storm was coming, Rigardo approached the inn where he had been living for almost a year now.

"Ah, Rigardo-sama. Welcome." Said the owner.

Rigardo just lowered his head and then got up the stairs to his room.

When he opens the door Miria has a little spasm with the surprise, and keeps watching him with wide eyes shrinking to the wall. As Rigardo calmly walks towards her. He lowers in front of her as she glares furiously to him, like an animal ready to strike.

"I'm sorry I had to leave like this but I had some things I had to take care of…" he approaches his hands to her tights and as his fingers touch them she shrinks her legs even more with a quick movement, and he moves his hands away.

"You should get used to this… it would be easier for you if you just let go of that pride, but as I have a pretty big sense of pride too, a woman like you is perfect for me. You don't need to worry, I won't hurt you if you behave."

He placed his hand on the left side of her face "I would hate to mess up your skin just now, but I'm not feeling very patient today." He took his lionlike nail making a splash on her cheek.

"Aaahkk" she placed her hand on the wound quickly.

He pushed her down and leaned on top of her, holding her hands on top of her head. His strength was of a high ranked A.B against her strength especially now that she had taken youki suppressants, was insignificant. He looked her right in the eye mesmerizing her with his grey ones. She noticed he was quite handsome but she could also see a sad man. He approached her slowly and kissed her, she struggled in the beginning but surrendered to his tender touch realizing she had no chance on wining against his power.

He started to take her armor of and when she was wearing only the gray leotard claymores used under their armor, he grabbed hold of it and ripped it apart, she was now completely naked, struggling a bit more uselessly and blushing. First he took of his shirt and then opened his belt.

He slid down and putted his hand in the middle of her tights making mention to open them and looked at Miria. "Spread." He said coolly, she trembled and widened her eyes. 'Why is he even asking' she thought. "Open or I'll make you" he said looking into her eyes and pressuring her legs with his nails. She slowly started to open them. He leaned on top of her again with his weigh holding her down.

As he kissed her neck she could feel his erection. She was wet, feeling the heat of her body increase with every touch and kiss he gave. He groped her breast with his right hand making circular motions while sucking her other one still holding her arms with his free hands. Even with her sense of pride Miria couldn't help but wrap her legs around his waist and move her hips up and down in reflex, it was wrong but she couldn't hold back any more. Making Rigardo notice her sudden redemption he started to let go of her hands.

He grabbed her lifted her up, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He took her to the bed, leaned over her again and kissed her. He slowly started pressing his erection between her legs, she broke the kiss with a gasp and shook her head back in a quick move when she felt the pain of him penetrating her, with her nails craving deeper and deeper in his back as he went deeper on her. At last he had gone the hole way trough and now started trusting, the pain gradually disappeared and now pleasure was almost all that remained.

She relaxed her neck when he started kissing her again, her lips were soft against his rough ones, she opened her mouth letting his tongue get in, she tasted something strange and after a while recognized the taste of meat, which made her turn her face away from him and put her hands on his chest trying to push him away. How could she had forgotten what he still did to all dose people, she forgot he was a monster.

At first he didn't realize the reason of her change but then the thought came to his mind, of course. "You will soon get used to it, and then you will actually like it." He said and kept on trusting until he climaxed. He laid by her side with his right arm on top of her. They didn't spoke until they slept, the only thing they heard were their deep breathing.

Continue...

* * *

Hi, so I really wanted to make a MiriaXRigardo fic cuz there aren't that many of them and I have some nice ideas for next chapter. Please review, but try to be kind cuz this is my first fic. Sorry for any mistakes. Thanks.

Next chapter: the aftermath.


End file.
